


Neve nera

by Raccoon31



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: House Bolton, Implied Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Ramsay's childhood, Ramsay's past, Sadism, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raccoon31/pseuds/Raccoon31
Summary: Quando Ramsay Snow sorride, Westeros trema.Mostra i canini, sgrana gli occhi, dilata le pupille come se stesse già pregustando qualcosa.Occhi azzurri, gelidi, enigmatici, impenetrabili, occhi di un assassino.Occhi che hanno visto sangue, morte, urla, preghiere, lacrime.Occhi che ora vedono solo il dolore come unica fonte di felicità e conforto.Perché nel dolore tutto diventa vero, tutto diventa vivo.Ramsay ama il dolore – quello altrui, ovviamente – e sa di esserne totalmente dipendente.
Kudos: 2





	Neve nera

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia contiene alcune vicende narrate nei libri e non approfondite nella Serie TV. Inoltre, essendo stata scritta nel 2015, non tiene conto di tutti gli eventi successivi alla quarta stagione.

Quando Ramsay Snow sorride, Westeros trema.

Mostra i canini, sgrana gli occhi, dilata le pupille come se stesse già pregustando qualcosa.

Occhi azzurri, gelidi, enigmatici, impenetrabili, occhi di un assassino.

Occhi che hanno visto sangue, morte, urla, preghiere, lacrime.

Occhi che ora vedono solo il dolore come unica fonte di felicità e conforto.

Perché nel dolore tutto diventa vero, tutto diventa vivo.

Ramsay ama il dolore – quello altrui, ovviamente – e sa di esserne totalmente dipendente.

Ha imparato a conoscere il dolore in ogni sua forma, in ogni suoi aspetto, in ogni sua sfumatura. Ha imparato a riceverlo e ad arrecarlo, ha imparato l'immenso potere che esso genera sugli uomini. Ha imparato che sopportare il dolore è ciò che rende un uomo forte, ma infliggerlo è ciò che rende un uomo indomabile.

Ramsay respira dolore dal giorno del suo concepimento.

Con il tempo impara a conviverci e ogni anno scopre che il dolore ha mille facce.

••••

A sette anni, per Ramsay, il dolore è quello delle botte da parte di sua madre dopo essere tornato da una lunga passeggiata nel bosco coperto di sangue e piume. La donna sa perfettamente che il suo irruento bambino ha ucciso animali selvatici per puro sfogo e con la forza di un ragazzo già adolescente, ma, mentre lo picchia, lo sgrida solo per essere tornato a casa troppo tardi.

•

A dieci anni, per Ramsay, il dolore è la solitudine. Tra i suoi demoni e le sue frustrazioni per un mondo che sembra non aver posto per lui, si chiede perché sua madre non gli voglia bene e perché suo padre l'abbia abbandonato. Ma le risposte sono troppo semplici.

Come può una madre amare un figlio nato da uno stupro?

Come può un padre amare un bastardo?

•

A tredici anni, per Ramsay, il dolore è quello del bastone che Reek usa per punirlo.

Reek, un reietto della società che Roose Bolton ha mandato al mulino per educarlo, quasi per scherzo. Reek è ciò che nessun padre che voglia bene al proprio figlio desidererebbe mai come suo maestro. Disprezzato dagli dei, in Reek si concentra tutto il marcio che esiste nel mondo.

Ramsay convive con il sangue e l'odio e in pochi mesi cresce tanto quanto qualsiasi altro ragazzino sarebbe cresciuto in qualche anno. Si chiede se Reek continuerà a dominarlo, o se un giorno, invece, sarà lui stesso a dominare Reek.

Poi qualcosa cambia.

•

A quattordici anni, per Ramsay, il dolore diventa un divertimento.

Reek lo porta insieme a lui nel bosco, nel suo rifugio segreto. Qui, ad attenderli, c'è sempre qualche uomo legato e imbavagliato che appena li vede entrare contrae le membra e cerca di alzarsi in piedi nonostante le catene lo inchiodino al terreno. Ramsay ha imparato a leggere il terrore nei loro occhi e ha capito che essi non gli suscitano nessuna pietà, nessuna empatia, nessuna emozione.

Non conosce quegli uomini, non sa perché il suo maestro li abbia legati, né tanto meno gli interessa. Sa solo che tra poco moriranno e lui è lì per questo. Guardali morire lo diverte. Resta fermo in un angolo, serra i denti, sgrana gli occhi e si concentra sui volti delle vittime. Prima esistono, poi, da un momento all'altro, non esistono più. E trova che questa sia la cosa più spaventosa e affascinante che ci possa mai essere al mondo. In fondo, il suo Reek è un uomo infimo e orribile, eppure è capace di sostituire anche il compito degli dei, è capace di determinare la vita o la morte di qualcun altro.

Ramsay guarda Reek che uccide e percepisce nelle tempie il battito martellante del suo stesso cuore.

«Sai perché ti porto sempre qui?» gli chiede Reek un giorno, mentre camminano nel bosco.

«No» risponde il ragazzino.

«Perché ho visto come uccidi certi animali selvatici, ho visto come cerchi di ribellarti senza il minimo timore quando ti punisco, ho visto quanto sei forte. Ieri, quando quel tuo pugno mi ha spezzato la costola...»

Ramsay non dice niente. Si sfiora il livido violaceo sullo zigomo sinistro: è la traccia del manrovescio che Reek gli ha rifilato per punizione, poiché il bastardo lo aveva colpito con un pugno in pieno petto, in seguito ad un eccesso di rabbia. Non si pente di niente, Ramsay. Non si sarebbe mai trattenuto dal percuotere il suo Reek per il solo gusto di farlo, nemmeno per tutti gli schiaffi del mondo. Si rende conto di essere più massiccio del suo servitore e tra pochi mesi potrebbe anche essere più alto; è completamente sicuro del fatto che Reek non alzerà mai più le mani su di lui. Ora Reek ha un altro obiettivo e Ramsay lo sa.

«Vuoi che impari ad uccidere?» Nella voce del bastardo non c'è un briciolo di emozione.

«Sì. Sei nato per uccidere.»

«Allora magari ucciderò te.» Sorride, Ramsay.

«Se uccidi me, non ti divertirai più.»

«Hai ragione. Allora adesso fammi divertire. Poi, un giorno, quando non mi farai più divertire, ti ucciderò.»

Reek ostenta calma, ma sa che quel ragazzo è spaventosamente sincero. Forse è per questo che gli piace.

Annuisce e lo conduce nel capanno di legno.

La vittima del giorno è un giovane di bell'aspetto dai folti capelli castani e gli occhi neri, colmi di lacrime.

Alla sua vista, Ramsay deglutisce. Avrebbe preferito un uomo dal viso trasandato e gli occhi colmi di odio, anziché quel ragazzo poco più grande di lui con gli occhi pieni di paura.

«Una giovane vittima per un giovane carnefice» esordisce Reek, indovinando i pensieri del suo apprendista.

Lui non dice nulla. Continua a fissare la vittima. Sente la gola asciutta. Deve essere forte, deve essere spietato. In fondo, è nato per uccidere.

«Sai perché questo ragazzo è qui?» chiede Reek, cercando tra le armi quella più adatta.

«Non mi interessa.» Il tono di Ramsay non ammette repliche; meno conosce del suo bersaglio, meglio è. «Dammi solo quel pugnale.»

Reek sorride e porge a Ramsay la lama. Lui l'afferra saldamente senza nemmeno guardarla.

Il maestro si accinge a spiegargli da dove iniziare, ma il bastardo si è già avventato sulla sua vittima e, dopo pochi secondi, gli ha già conficcato l'arma nel cuore.

Ed è proprio allora che Ramsay, insieme allo sperimentare la sensazione dell'infilare un coltello nella carne umana, trova anche qualcosa che davvero lo faccia sentire vivo.

Il sangue caldo cola sulla pelle pallida delle sue mani ancora grassocce, il giovane agonizzante giace ai suoi piedi. Qualche attimo prima di morire, fissa il suo assassino negli occhi e, in quello sguardo, Ramsay ci vede tutto ciò che mai nella vita aveva visto: la verità.

Decide che questa è la forma di dolore che preferisce.

Decide che lui e il suo maestro potrebbero cominciare ad andare magnificamente d'accordo.

•

A quindici anni, per Ramsay, il dolore ha il sapore della menzogna.

Sua madre e Reek gli rivelano la vera identità di suo padre. Il bastardo si sente preso in giro per tutti quegli anni di silenzio e i due sfruttarono quel suo momento di debolezza per ricordagli che è suo dovere reclamare i propri diritti.

Sussurrano nel suo orecchio instancabilmente.

Sussurrano.

Sussurrano.

Sussurrano e le loro voci sembrano il ronzio di mille piccole mosche, quelle che si appiccicano alla pelle e succhiano via il sangue.  
Forse per vendetta verso Roose Bolton o forse perché pensano di poterne beneficiare loro stessi: Ramsay non si chiede perché sussurrino, non si chiede perché le mosche vogliano il suo sangue, non gli importa. Semplicemente, quei sussurri gli attraversarono la carne e gli penetrarono dentro fino all'anima.

Intanto, per il bastardo, Reek diventa tutto: da servo, sottoposto e raccapricciante creatura a maestro, consigliere, confidente e a volte amico.

Allora Reek comincia a raccontargli tante storie sui Bolton. Sono storie tetre, parlano di uomini feroci e vittime scuoiate. Sono storie da far gelare il sangue nelle vene.

«Storie vere?» chiede spesso Ramsay, affascinato.

«Storie troppo vere» risponde ogni tanto Reek, compiaciuto.

•

A sedici anni, per Ramsay, il dolore è la parte migliore dell'arte dell'uccidere.

Reek cattura un uomo – forse un ladro – all'interno della cinta del mulino, ma questa volta sa che non tocca a lui punirlo.

Ramsay ripassa mentalmente le usanze della sua casata e agisce come quei crudeli Bolton citati nelle storie di Reek.

Impugna un coltello dalla lama particolarmente convessa e inizia a rimuovere piccole porzioni di pelle. L'uomo si dimena e grida, Ramsay quindi si ferma, assapora con le palpebre socchiuse il rumore della paura, il respiro del terrore. Gli parla irridendolo, gli domanda di confessare le sue colpe e gli spiega, con velato sarcasmo, che questo non cambierà il suo destino di morte, ma forse gli eviterà gli Inferi più profondi. Ma l'uomo non ammette le sue malefatte, l'uomo suda e trema, ha troppa paura per ragionare lucidamente e il dolore ottura ogni capacità logica. Ramsay allora procede. Assapora di nuovo quell'arma così raffinata e letale, la sente così sua che per alcuni secondi gli sembra che essa sia il prolungamento del suo braccio. Si muove con maestria, come un esperto assassino che scuoia da decenni; invece è solo un ragazzino di sedici anni che, per la prima volta, si sente parte di qualcosa di più grande: la sua tradizione, il suo essere un Bolton. Un Bolton, non uno Snow. Un Bolton sprezzante che fa pentire ogni nemico di essere tale, un Bolton di cui suo padre non potrà non essere fiero, non potrà non amare.

Infine, l'uomo, poco prima di morire, confessa di essere un ladro.

Ramsay allora lo guarda con quel suo enigmatico sorriso, così sinceramente divertito e intriso di sadismo da trasmettere un'improvvisa sensazione di freddo.

Sorride, Ramsay. Ha finalmente scoperto tutta la verità.

Perché “un uomo scuoiato non ha segreti”.

•

A ventidue anni, per Ramsay, il dolore è un imprescindibile elemento della sua vita quotidiana.

“Combatte come un macellaio furioso” dice sempre Roose Bolton, con disprezzo.

Roose, probabilmente, è l'unico a comprendere che il sadismo e la brutalità del suo bastardo sono solo un infinito sfogo di rabbia verso un destino inesorabile: Ramsay sa di essere prigioniero cieco della sua ira, sa di non essere in grado di vedere il pericolo, sa che probabilmente tutto questo lo porterà ad una morte atroce. Però finge di non saperlo.

Rancore, rancore che cresce subdolo nelle viscere e si radica in ogni membra, rancore incontrollabile e interminabile, rancore che corrode ogni cosa: Ramsay è solo questo.

•

A ventiquattro anni, per Ramsay, il dolore ha un nuovo nome: Theon Greyjoy, o meglio, il suo Reek.

Theon non è mai appartenuto a nessuna famiglia, non si è mai riconosciuto in nessun ideale, ha cercato da solo di creare il suo spazio in questo mondo che sembrava essersi dimenticato di collocarlo in un posto e in ruolo preciso. Ramsay rivede in Theon una parte di sé e decide che quello non sarà il suo ennesimo prigioniero da torturare, scuoiare e veder morire lentamente. No, Theon sarà il suo nuovo Reek che lo amerà per sempre servendolo con devozione e rispetto. Theon sarà il suo Reek e gli apparterrà tanto quanto egli stesso apparterrà a lui.

Ramsay non ha mai avuto paura nella vita, ma se pensa all'eventualità che un giorno il suo Reek possa andarsene, si agita. Nonostante sembri così forte e invincibile e nonostante Reek sembri così fragile e assoggettato, è il carnefice il vero dipendente dalla sua vittima. Egli ha un bisogno folle del suo Reek da sottomettere. La sua forza è radicata proprio nel fatto che egli è dominatore di qualcuno. Se la sua vittima smettesse di esistere, la forza di Ramsay morirebbe con essa.

Ma il suo Reek adesso è lì per lui a giurargli amore e fedeltà.

Tuttavia, l'amore e la fedeltà posso essere raggiunti solo ad un caro prezzo: il dolore.

Ramsay ha sempre amato il dolore.

«Tu mi ami, Reek?»

«Certamente, mio Lord.»

Sorride.

••••

Quando Ramsay Snow sorride, Westeros trema.

Mostra i canini, sgrana gli occhi, dilata le pupille come se stesse già pregustando qualcosa.

Occhi azzurri, gelidi, enigmatici, impenetrabili, occhi di un assassino.

Occhi che hanno visto sangue, morte, urla, preghiere, lacrime.

Occhi che ora vedono solo il dolore come unica fonte di felicità e conforto.

Perché nel dolore tutto diventa vero, tutto diventa vivo.

Spietato, freddo, crudele, con un folle e grave distacco dalla realtà oggettiva delle cose, Ramsay ha la notte nell'anima.

Tuttavia, possiede qualcosa di raro candore: il suo cognome da bastardo.

Ramsay Snow è un ossimoro vivente.

Ramsay Snow è neve nera.


End file.
